


Republic City Tournament

by JesterThomas



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesterThomas/pseuds/JesterThomas
Summary: There's a martial arts tournament every year in Republic City and many people want to participate. Some for fame, some just to prove a point and others, just to seek redemption





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who don't know me, this is my first attempt at a LOK fic but if you're interested check out my other fic "A Gift from the Phantom Zone", a supercorp one. As always, let me know what you think

_Everything was a blur of colors and loud sounds. He sat on the stool, the ringing in his ears becoming less and less painful. Someone knelt in front of him. His vision became clear and he saw her. “Gran, what can I do?”. The woman smirked. “We only are at the end of the third round and you are complaining”. He frowned, wincing when the cut under his left eye stung. “I'm not complaining. I'm asking for an advice”. Her smirk was even wider. “Kid, a Beifong doesn't need advices. Not on how to fight”. He looked at her, even knowing she couldn't see him. “Well, thanks”. She smacked his arm. “Quit it, kid. You're doing great. He got lucky with this last kick”. She took his face in her old hands, bringing his eyes on the same level as hers. “You're going to win because you are a Beifong and because you promised you would have. Remember what that asshole did. But most importantly”. She touched his chest. “It's because you have put your very being to arrive here”. He nodded. “Okay gran. And thanks”. She smiled. “Good. Now get up and show him what we have worked on for all this time”. He stood up, while the kids and his grandmother took away the stool and the rest of the equipment. He put up his guard and looked directly into his opponent's eyes. The bell rang._

**\- A few months earlier-**

There was a good time in Republic City, even if it was mid September. Clear sky, just a light breeze to enjoy the last remnants of Summer, the perfect weather to go out and walk around the park or training in a gym. Korra Kuuk was doing exactly the last one, sparring with her friends Mako and Bolin Daikasai. They were trading punches and kicks, Bolin sometimes tried with some wrestling. They were followed by Tenzin Hava, the owner of Aang's Martial Arts Gym and Korra's trainer. He stopped them when Korra and Bolin were in the middle of a clinch and went inside the ring. “Okay kids, playtime is over”. Korra and Bolin let go and Mako approached them. “You all did a good job, but you can do better”. He looked at the brothers. “Mako, you need to be more accurate with your punches and your hooks are too wide, be careful. Bolin, your wrestling is good, but please, don't try at all costs to bring your opponent on the ground, it won't be always successful”. And last he looked at Korra. “Korra, you're really improving. Keep it up”. The girl frowned. “Just that?”. Her trainer nodded. “I came in this gym because I heard you were one of the best trainers. I left the White Lotus because I thought you could make me better but since I'm here you just say that I need to improve again and again and...”.

They were interrupted by the sound of something heavy falling on the ground and someone cursing. They looked in the direction of the sound and saw a big guy picking up books and putting them in a box. Tenzin said “Futo, you okay?”. The guy stopped what he was doing and said “Yeah, Tenzin. I was taking this box to Jinora, but it slipped and well, you see what happened”. The man nodded and smiled. Futo Beifong was his handyman and, when needed, sparring partner for the people who trained in his gym. He also helped his wife Pema around in the gym or with his kids: Jinora, Ikki, Meelo and Rohan. Other than that, he had lived with his family for over a year now, becoming part of it. The young man finished putting back all of the books and went upstairs, where Tenzin and his family lived. The trainer looked back at Korra, but she was gone punching one of the heavy bags, surely to let out some steam. The two brothers were back on the ring to spar between them. Tenzin looked at Korra and released a breath. His father would have known exactly what to do with her.

Futo walked into the apartment, the box starting to feel a little bit too heavy for him. “Jinora, I'm here”. He heard footsteps coming his way and the girl came into view. “Finally. You have them all?”. He grinned. “Every single one”. The girl squealed in joy. “You have no idea how much I wanted something new to read”. She guided him to her room, even if he knew exactly where it was. He left the box on the ground and observed for a moment Jinora taking out every single book with a glint of joy in her eyes. He smiled and went in the kitchen to drink some water. Just as he closed the door of the fridge, he jumped in fear when Ikki said “Hi”. He touched his chest to fell his heartbeat skyrocketing. “Ikki! What do I always say?”. The girl looked guilty. “To never scare you”. He nodded. “Yeah, but I forgive you this time”. The girl hugged him and he laughed, he always forgave her. “So, what do you want, little troublemaker?”. The girl seemed thoughtful, then said “Oh, yeah. Meelo and I want to go to the basketball ground across the street”. He lifted a brow. “And why do you want to go there?”. The girl huffed. “You know why”. He smiled. “It has something to do with a beautiful girl with long, dark hair?”. Ikki nodded. “Then tell him you can go, but I'm coming with you”. “Why?”, the girl asked. “Because you're twelve and he's nine. Also, I want to play too”. The girl nodded, smiling and went to call her brother.

A short while later, Futo, Ikki and Meelo were ready to go out. Futo asked Tenzin if he could go out for a while with the kids and the trainer said yes, but he needed to be extra careful with them. “Don't worry Tenzin. They're fine with me”. The older man nodded. He trusted him. The trio reached the basketball ground and found who Meelo was anxious to meet. He sprinted towards the girl who was taking a few shots. He tugged at her shorts and when she turned around, he said “Hey, beautiful lady”. The girl seemed a little bit surprised, but then burst out laughing. She looked up from Meelo and said “Hey Futo”. The young man blushed and said “Hey Asami”.


	2. Chapter 2

Futo and Asami looked at each other, the first not really knowing what to say. Damn his brain and his inability to function when pretty girls where around him. As if knowing what he was experiencing, Asami smirked and threw the ball at him, which he caught without a thought. “Your reflexes are still good I see”. Futo started to dribble the ball between his legs, saying “Well, I did play basketball back in the day”. Asami laughed. “It was only four years ago!”. Futo stopped, a sad look in his eyes that only Asami saw. “Yeah, you're right” he said and threw the ball, hitting a three pointer. Meelo and Ikki cheered, making him feel a little better. He shook his head. “But enough with the dark thoughts. We came here to play. You up for a game?”. Asami smiled and said “Sure. But we have to form good...”. Meelo was at her side immediately and yelled “I'm with her!”. Futo laughed. “Okay, so I'm with Ikki. Two versus two, first to score twelve points wins. All okay?”. The other three nodded and Futo said “Okay then. Sato team, you first”. He handed the ball to Asami, who immediately passed it to Meelo, but the boy was stopped by his sister. “Nice job, Ikki!”. The girl smiled and he looked to Asami. “Remind to never give you the advantage”. The Sato heiress smiled. “You always say that”. They went in position for the throw-in when Ikki called for them and continued playing.

Korra was exhausted. She had beaten the absolute crap out that heavy bag, so for her it was nice to exit the gym to go back home. What was not nice for her to see, was that Futo guy playing basketball with two of Tenzin's kids and Asami Sato. To say that Korra had a crush on the Sato girl would be a huge understatement, Korra was totally smitten. The first time she saw her was when she started going to the gym. The Sato girl came in with a repair tool kit in her hands, dressed in a mechanic red suit and was greeted by Futo, who hugged her and guided her to the back. After some time, the two of them came back, but it was Futo who had the kit in his hands, Asami seemed to have a few dark stains on her face and suit. They exchanged their goodbyes with another hug and Korra felt jealousy towards Futo. Right now, as she was watching the two of them, that sensation of jealousy came back and she just wanted to go away.

Ikki took the ball from Meelo and passed it to Futo, who scored a three pointer. “And that's the end. Thirteen points. We won”. Meelo slammed his foot on the ground. “That was just luck! We were even!”. Futo patted the kid's head. “Better luck next time”. He saw Asami getting the ball and said “Good game”. The Sato girl, looking at the ball, said “You still have a lot in you”. Futo looked at the ball as well. “If you say so”. They exchanged a knowing look and Asami left the ball to hug him. Futo was taken aback from this, but hesitantly returned the hug. Ikki and Meelo were also confused, but they didn't want to interfere. Asami let go first and said “Sorry, it's just that...”. Futo interrupted her, saying “No need to explain”. He looked at the kids. “Well, we need to go back to the gym. It was fun playing with you Asami. Kids, let's go”. Just as they were going to move, a voice behind them spoke. “Well, well. If it isn't Asami Sato and the failed basketball champion himself, Futo Beifong”. The young man stopped in his tracks and said “Kids, go back without me. No questioning”. Ikki and Meelo looked and each other and sprinted towards the gym, ready to call for their father. Futo turned around and said “Tahno”. The young man smirked, approaching him. Futo was tall, half a head more than Tenzin, so Tahno was nothing compared to him but to the latter it didn't seem to matter because he went directly under Futo's nose. “Do you need something Tahno? Because I wanted to go back home”. The other laughed, his two friends with him. Asami was rooted on her spot, not knowing what to do. Futo huffed and said “What a waste”, but before he could do anything, Tahno connected a punch to his right side, right on the liver. Futo doubled over in pain. Asami tried to intervene, but Tahno's friends blocked her. He was grabbed by the hair and Tahno brought him face to face with him. “Three fucking years, Beifong. Three. Fucking. Years”. He punched him in the face. For not being a big man, Tahno hit hard, Futo had to think. “You think I can forget what you did? You may have had one hell of a time but my reputation is ruined because of you”. He used his free hand to take something from his pocket: a switchblade. Asami cried in fear. Just as Tahno was ready to stab Futo, something collided with his hand and the weapon flew a few meters away from them. Tahno let go of Futo's hair and when he hit the ground, the last thing he saw was a blur of blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story will take off very soon, but I wanted to introduce the major characters first. As always, leave a comment and let me know if you liked the chapter. See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Korra didn't know why she intervened. Perhaps it was to save someone or to impress Asami. Maybe it was for wanting to do both things that now she was facing Tahno, ready to fight him and his friends. She looked at her feet, Futo laying unconscious on the ground and a bruise beginning to form under his right eye. She looked at Asami, who was still in the clutches of Tahno's goons and her anger increased. “Let her go”. The young man laughed. “Or what? You're going to fight me?”. Korra smirked. “If I have to, yes”. Tahno frowned and went face to face with Korra. “Do you have any idea of who I am? Never heard of the Wolfbats Fighting Team?”. Korra just shrugged. As if she had to care where this idiot came from. That seemed to anger Tahno. “Unbelievable! We are the best martial artists in the whole city”. Korra's smirk widened. “Perhaps here in Republic City, but I'm not from here”. Tahno took a better look at her, then an evil smile appeared on his face. “Oh, I see. You're from one of the Poles. South, I guess. That explains the savage attitude”. He put a hand on Korra's shoulder. “Is it true that you still use spears to hunt? Or that...”. He never finished, because Korra took his hand and twisted it, making him fall on his knees crying in pain. “Nothing of what you say it's true, you prissy, stupid, ignorant fuck!”. She let go of his hand and before he could do anything, she hit him with her knee right in the face, almost enjoying the cracking sound of his nose. The other two let go of Asami and went to help Tahno on his feet. Once he was up again, he covered his nose, saying “You bitch! You hit me!”. Korra took a step forward, her fists raised. “And I'll do it again. Go away. Now”. Tahno and his goons looked between themselves, then the young man said “Okay, we'll go. We weren't here for you anyway”. He looked at Futo, who was helped on his feet by Asami. “I'm coming back Beifong. Next time, we will have our 'talk'. Let's go”. And with that, they retired. 

Futo was back on his feet, Asami checking his bruised cheek. He flinched at the contact. “I'm fine, Sami. Don't worry. A little bit of ice and it will be fine”. He looked at Korra, who was picking up her gym bag. 'So that's what she used to disarm Tahno' he thought. “Thanks. Without you, I'll might have something worse than a bruised cheek that needs assistance”. She scoffed. “Well, I couldn't just let him hurt you, right? Besides, even Asami was in danger. I just did the right thing”. Asami took her hands and said “Thank you” and leaned in for a kiss on the cheek. Korra blushed and said “I... I just did the right thing”. The two of them seemed lost in each other, so Futo coughed and they were out of the trance. “Well, Korra. Thank you again”. And with that, he turned around in direction of the gym, leaving Asami and Korra alone.

As soon as he entered, the entirety of Tenzin's family was on him, asking questions. He brushed them off gently, asking to be left alone for some time. They left him, aside from Jinora, who asked “Are you sure you are okay?”. He looked at her. Jinora, so young yet so wise, just like her father. “No. I'm not okay”. He sat on the floor. “I'm still paying for what I did three years ago. The prison was not enough?”. Jinora put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Listen, Futo. What you did three years ago was right, but you had to face the consequences of your actions. The person you were before is no more, but in the last year, I saw you trying to be a better version of yourself. That's what matters the most to me, to my father and the rest of our family”. His eyes welled up in tears. Jinora was right. He was trying so hard to be better, but sometimes, people like Tahno didn't see it that way and tried to harm him, physically or verbally. He brushed off the tears and stood up. Looking on the wall, he saw the advertisement for the next Republic City Tournament. Five months. He had five months to demonstrate that he was not the same person he was three years before. He looked at the girl and said “Jinora, I need your help. Ikki and Meelo's too”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it and as always, leave comments to let me know what you think about the story. See you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Futo and the kids used the following week looking for training routines and exercises that could help Futo. They didn't even asked Tenzin for some help, because they didn't want to disturb his work. When Futo was starting to loose hope, Jinora came up with something. “I think I have found something useful”. She brought him a book. He looked at it: the book was titled The life of General Iroh, the Dragon of the West. Futo knew who the man was: a hero of the Fire Nation War, he betrayed his own country to help the resistance in the final battle, known as the Battle of Ba Sing Se. “Well, there's something useful in knowing the life of General Iroh?”. Jinora huffed. “Not knowing everything about him, just a portion of his life. Specifically, the time he was imprisoned for betrayal”. Futo shivered at the mention of imprisonment but Jinora didn't seem to notice and went on. “So, Iroh was imprisoned for almost three months and during that period, he trained a lot so he could escape. In this book, he explains the exact routine he went through every day to accomplish his goal”. Futo nodded. “I think I know where you're getting with this, Jinora”. The girl smiled. “Exactly. We have your training routine. After this week is over, we will start”. Futo smiled too. “That sounds perfect!”.

Futo regretted his decision almost instantly. At a first read, it didn't seem difficult, but he didn't count the fact of doing it. On the other hand, Jinora decided it was best for Futo to train early in the morning, since the gym opened at 9:00 am, the same hour they had to go to school. So, the kids came waking him up at six o'clock, so they could start. Meelo and Ikki seemed still half asleep, but they wanted to support Futo. Jinora, looking at a paper, said “Alright. First thing first, you need to warm up. Thirty minutes should be enough”. Futo looked at her. “Thirty minutes? Isn't it a little bit too much for a warm up?”. Jinora huffed. “Do you want to do this or not?”. He nodded and the girl smiled. “Good, now let's start”. She opened the door of the gym and the four of them went out. The kids took their bikes, with Ikki saying “Try to stay behind”. Futo had the time to put on his black bandana before the three started to ride. He yelled “Hey, wait!” and followed them.

After half an hour, they were back at the gym, Futo feeling his lungs on fire. Meelo said “That was awesome! I've never seen someone run so fast!”. Futo smiled and huffing, said “Still got something in me” and patted his belly. He knew he was fit before going to jail, but he let himself go and now was more round. Jinora said “Yeah, I'm impressed too. It seems your muscle memory is very good”. Futo nodded, now feeling a little better and said “So, shall we continue?”. The kids looked at the paper and grinned, Meelo saying “You're going to love it”.  
Pema was awakened by some strange noises coming from the gym. She stood up, wanting to wake up Tenzin, when she heard Meelo's voice say “You can do it!”. She went down the stairs and found Jinora, Ikki and Meelo helping Futo doing handstand push ups. It was clear for her that the Beifong boy was struggling, but her children were there to cheer him on. Ikki and Meelo were on a stool, each supporting one of his legs, while Jinora was standing in front of him, counting. Pema smiled and turned back to go upstairs, where Tenzin would most certainly be still asleep because he was a heavy sleeper. Maybe she would talk to him about what she saw at breakfast.

Futo was exhausted. After the training, he and the kids went rapidly upstairs, trying to not be loud. They had time for a little nap before Pema came in to wake them up and Futo used those twenty minutes entirely. At breakfast, the kids seemed more rested than him. He was feeling like every muscle was on fire but he tried to play it cool. At the table, Tenzin said “Futo, I have to ask you if you can take the kids to school today. And Rohan to daycare”. The young man nodded and Tenzin smiled. “Perfect. You can take my car, I'll see you later when you're finished”. Pema said “Actually, can I go too? Futo can help me with some chores”. Tenzin looked hesitant for a second, then nodded. “If you need his help, I can't deny it”. Pema smiled, throwing a knowing look at her children and the young man. ' _We are screwed_ ' he thought.

Just as they were in the car, Pema said “I saw the four of you this morning”. They looked at her, while Rohan was playing with his stuffed toy. Pema continued “I don't want to tell Tenzin. It's a thing between the four of you". she sighed. "Just promise me it won't compromise your school performance”. The kids promised her and Pema smiled. “Good. Now let's go. I wasn't kidding when I said I needed your help, Futo”. The young man nodded and started the car but Meelo said “Wait! We need to start the day with some good music!”. Futo understood him and put up a rock song he knew the kids liked, turning up the volume. They all started to sing along, Rohan trying to follow them but he kept mispronouncing the lyrics. Pema just shook her head, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Futo's training routine is based on the one made by Jaxblade in his video talking about Uncle Iroh's training in prison. As always, let me know what you think. See you next time!


	5. Chapter 5

After Jinora, Ikki and Meelo were dropped to their schools, the last one was Rohan. Futo drove to the daycare and when he saw that Pema was unbuckling herself, he said “Don't worry. I've got this. You can stay in the car”. She nodded and Futo proceeded to take Rohan in his arms. He went inside the building and was met by a familiar face. “Opal?”. The girl looked at him surprised, saying “Futo!” and run towards him. He used one arm to support Rohan and the other to hug his cousin. Opal looked up at him. She always was shorter than him. “What are you doing here?” she asked. Futo put down Rohan, who darted in the direction of the other kids. “He is why I'm here”. Opal's smile faltered a bit. “So you're still living with Tenzin's family”. Futo nodded. “Have you talked to your mother yet?”. The young man rolled his eyes and huffed. “No. and before you say anything, yes I know it's been a year since I was out of jail but I'm not ready”. Opal put a hand on his arm. “Do you know about her marriage?”. Futo nodded. “Kya was kind enough to send me the pictures. She's good for mom. I don't know how much I wanted to be there”. He shook his head. “But enough with this sadness. We can talk more when we have nothing to do. So you can tell me what you did in these three years I was incarcerated, okay?”. The other girl laughed. “I look forward to it”. Futo turned around and when he was at the door, Opal said “Futo!”. He looked at his cousin. “We all missed you. Just for you to know, we're here now”. He nodded, saying “I know” and was out of the building with his shoulders less heavy.

Meanwhile, at the gym, Korra was one of the first to come in. She went straight to Tenzin, who was reorganizing some weights. “Hi, Tenzin”. The older man turned around, a surprised expression on his face. “Oh, it's you Korra. Sorry, I thought you were Futo back from his chores with Pema”. At this notion, the girl looked around the gym and she saw that there was no sign of the tall young man. She always saw him doing every little work in the gym, sometimes going in the backyard with Asami when she came in. Korra felt the familiar wave of jealousy wash over her, but there was also another question that she wanted to ask her master. “Tenzin, can I ask you something? It's about Futo”. The man stopped what he was doing and said “What do you want to know?”. Korra fidgeted with her hands, then asked “Are Futo and Asami a... well... are they a couple?”. Tenzin started to laugh and Korra fumed. “It was just a question”. Tenzin stopped, realizing his mistake, and said “Korra, it was not my intention to upset you”. He put his hands on her shoulders. “But to answer your question, Futo and Asami are not a couple. So, if you want, you can ask Asami out”. The girl blushed furiously. “No! That's not what I meant at all! I was... just curious”. She darted towards the locker rooms, saying “Anyway, I'm gonna change so we can start training. See you in a minute!”. Tenzin went back to work, mumbling “Kids these days”.

Futo and Pema were back with a lot of things, especially food. “Are you sure you need all of this food, Pema?”. Futo had the heaviest boxes, while Pema the lighter stuff. “Yeah, Futo. We're going to have the party celebrating the opening of the gym this week end. Basically everyone is invited”. She paused for a moment. “Your mom is gonna be there, too”. She looked back at him, but the boxes hided his face. Pema sighed. She really hoped that the two Beifong would talk to one another. They entered into the gym and Futo saw for a moment that Asami was entering into the building, dressed in her red suit and toolbox in hand. He said “Hey Sami”. The girl looked at him and smiling, said “You look kinda busy”. He smirked back. “Well, I have my hands full at the moment. Why don't you come upstairs with me and Pema. Maybe you can help us with all of this stuff”. The Sato girl nodded. “Sounds perfect”.

After they helped Pema, Futo and Asami went to the backyard, directly into Tenzin's garage. Inside, there was an old jeep, parts of the engine scattered on the ground. “So, we need to fix the damn engine and then we're good” Futo said. The Sato girl sighed. “You know it's more complicated than that”. The young man shrugged. “As long as we can finally bring this beauty back to life, I'm happy”. The two of them began to work, mostly Asami. Futo just helped her if needed. After what looked like an eternity, Asami said “Try to turn it on”. Futo did as asked and the engine came to life. “Fuck yeah! You're the best, Sami!”. The young man hugged her. “Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!”. He turned off the engine and looked at Asami. “We did it! It's all downhill from here on”. The girl started to put back her tools in the box. “Yeah. You can start to actually work”. He slapped her lightly on the arm. “I was helping you”. They both started laughing and went back to the gym.

When they entered, Korra was training with Bolin and Asami stopped abruptly in her tracks. Futo noticed this and the blush spreading across her face. “You know. You can ask her out”. The Sato girl looked at him with her eyes open wide, her blush darkening. “I... you... ugh!”. She started to go for the exit, when a voice stopped her. “Hey, you're Asami, right?”. Korra was behind her, panting lightly from her training and blushing. Futo smirked. Asami turned around, trying to cover her blush. “Yes. And you are Korra”. The southerner blushed even more. “Yeah”. They looked at each other expectantly, when Korra took a step forward and said “This is embarrassing for me, but I... I wanted to ask you...”. She took a breath and then said “Would you go on a date with me?”. Futo turned around and went away, avoiding Asami's gaze asking for help. “W-well I... I...”. She saw the hurt in Korra's eyes and that decided for her. “I would love to go on a date with you”. The other girl smiled widely and that was everything for Asami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. That happened. Hope you liked this chapter and as always, let me know what you think. See you next time!
> 
> P.S. Futo will meet the rest of the Beifong family I promise you


	6. Chapter 6

As the rest of the week went by, Futo and the kids continued with the training and the young man started to pay more attention to Korra and Bolin's training, trying to mimic their moves in private but he knew he needed a real coach and he didn't want to ask for Tenzin's help. After all, it was his idea to participate at the tournament so he had to find himself a coach and the day before the gym's party, he had an idea. Even if that idea would involve a long trip.  
Korra was really nervous. She and Asami had agreed on going out after the party at the gym, because of course both of them were invited but she didn't know where to go with the other girl. She looked at her dog, Naga, and said “What should I do, girl?”. The big white animal looked at her, bending her head to the side. Korra huffed. “Great, now I try to talk with my dog”. There was a knock at the door of her room, followed by her mother's voice. “Korra, sweetie, can I come in?”. She got up and opened the door. “Come in, mom. You need something?”. The older woman smiled. “Actually, yes. Can I ask you who's the lucky one?”. Korra started to stutter. “Wha... I don't... It's not...”. Senna put a hand on her shoulder. “It's okay dear. If you don't want to talk about it, I won't pressure you”. Korra shook her head. “It's not that I don't want to talk about her. It's just that...”. She stopped mid sentence and looked at her mother. Senna's smile was even wider now. “So the lucky one is Asami. I see”. They sat on Korra's bed and Naga put her head on her owner's lap. Korra started to pat the dog's head, saying “I asked Asami out. And before you ask me, she said yes”. Senna hugged her daughter and said “I knew it! I'm so happy for you”. Korra grinned. “Yeah, but I don't know what to do”. She stood up abruptly. “I mean, we agreed on going out after the party at the gym tomorrow. But I don't know where!”. Senna started to laugh and Korra blushed. “What's so funny?” she asked. Senna, still laughing, said “You are just like your father. When we went on our first date he was a ball of nerves just like you”. Korra was surprised. Usually, her father seemed a practical person, not someone to be nervous. “He... he was nervous?”. Senna nodded. “Then what did he do?”. Her mother sighed happily, looking at the ceiling as if to recall that event. “Well, he took me to a place he knew. The food was delicious. Then we stayed up all night, just walking around Harbor City and talking and then...”. She stopped and Korra was facing her, her eyes glinting from excitement. “What happened mom?”. She looked at her daughter. “Then we had the luck to see the Southern Lights. That was the moment I knew I was bound to him forever”. Korra was speechless. She cleared her throat and said “Dad sure knew how to impress a girl”. Her mother laughed again. “Oh, darling. It was not planned. Your father improvised all the time”. She got up from Korra's bed and went for the door. Before she got out, she looked one last time at her daughter and said “Just be yourself, Korra. I know everything would be all right”.

Futo had everything he needed ready. He took his backpack and went down the stairs straight into the garage. The jeep looked a lot better thanks to his and Asami's efforts. At least now the engine worked perfectly and the electrical system was no more a problem. He started the engine and thought back about his previous conversation with Tenzin.

_“You are going to Zaofu?”. The Beifong nodded. “I'll be back tomorrow, in time for the party”. Tenzin looked unconvinced. “Why do you need to go to Zaofu?”. The young man huffed. “I need to talk with Gran-gran. I need her wisdom”. Tenzin huffed too. “Wisdom. From your grandmother”. Futo looked at him with a serious expression. “Yeah. I need to talk to her more than ever. I hope that's not a problem for you”. Tenzin rolled his eyes. “Of course not, but... I don't know”. He looked at the younger man and said “Just be safe, okay? Your mother would kill me if she knew something happened to you”. He smirked. “Don't worry, old man. It's just a one day trip. I'll be fine”. He gave Tenzin a brief hug and then went out of his room. “I hope this works” he mumbled to himself._

When Futo was just out of Republic City, he took his phone and dialed a number. After a few seconds a voice answered. “Futo? Is that you?”. The young man smiled. “Hey auntie Su. It's been a while”. He took a breath and said “I know it can be a tricky question, auntie, but... Do you know where Grandma lives now?”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Sorry if I've been away so long but University and a bad writer block held me back. However let me know if you liked this chapter, or the fic in general. See you next time!
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. I'm thinking about a Christmas Special for this fic and A Gift From The Phantom Zone, my Supercorp fic. Let me know if you're interested!


	9. Chapter 9

There was silence on the other end of the line. “Auntie? You there?”. Futo heard a sigh. “Why would you want to know that?”. He thought about what to say but then decided for the truth. “I need Gran-gran's help. It's important”. Another sigh. “She lives in the forest outside Zaofu, pretty within the forest, might I say. It's a hut under the biggest tree of the area. It won't be easy”. He laughed. “It would be fine. I have the right vehicle for that kind of terrain”. He felt the smile in her voice when she replied. “Okay. I trust you. Just come say hi, okay?”. He nodded. “Will do. See ya, auntie”. Futo stepped on the pedal and thought that a hut in the middle of the woods was just the right place to live for his grandmother.

When Asami entered in the gym, she immediately saw that something was off. Futo was nowhere to be seen and panic started to rise in her chest. She needed some date advice from him. Urgently. She went to the front desk, where Pema was working and said “Pema, where is Futo?”. The woman looked up and said “Oh, hi Asami. Sorry but Futo has left for Zaofu this morning”. The Sato girl's eyes widened. “He went to Zaofu? Why?”. Pema shook her head. “I don't know. Tenzin just told me that and to not worry because Futo will be back in time for the party”. Asami sighed. At least, she'll have some time to speak with him even if it wasn't much. She thanked Pema and turned to leave, when a voice stopped her.

“Hey, Sami”. The Sato turned around, her heartbeat increasing fast. “Yes, Korra?” she said. The other girl was twirling a strand of her hair around her finger, trying to not look at her. “I was... I was thinking if maybe we could go to Noonan's for our date. Is that okay?”. _Our date_. That made Asami smile. “Of course, Korra. I've been there a few times and I love their cooking”. Korra looked up, a beautiful smile on her face. “Really? That's awesome! Okay, I'll call to get ourselves a table then. It's seven a good time or...”. Asami put a hand on her shoulder. “Seven it's good. Thank you”. Korra's smile grew even bigger, if possible, and she turned around going into the locker room. Asami just giggled, thinking _She really is perfect_.

Lin Beifong's patience was running out. Since she had sat at her desk early that morning, the Chief of Republic City's Police Department had to sign papers, listen to complains form her subordinates and from the mayor, Raiko. With the election's approaching, he was pestering her with requests about her support in the election campaign. She had dismissed him quickly each and every time but if she was being honest, she was thinking about giving her support to Zhu Li Moon, Raiko's opponent and wife of the famous entrepreneur Iknik Blackstone Varrick. After the last paper was signed, Lin slumped into her chair, rubbing her eyes and sighing. “Rough day?”. Lin smiled and opened her eyes, seeing her wife, Kya, on the door of her office. She got up and hugged her. “You have no idea”. They untangled from the hug and Kya took her hand, guiding her outside the police station. “Where are we going?” Lin asked. Kya just smiled. “It's lunch time and we both have time. I say we go eating in a nice place”.

Just around the corner, there was a diner that they had discovered recently and they fell in love with it immediately. Good food, good prices and the place gave Lin a sense of quietness that helped her relax. They sat at a table and a young girl took their orders. They were holding hands in a comfortable silence, when Kya said “There's the party at Tenzin's gym tomorrow”. At this, Lin retracted her hands, saying “Do we really have to go?”. Lin tried to look away, but Kya gently took her chin and said “Look at me”. The Beifong woman did what was asked and before she could say something, Kya said “I know you are afraid to speak with him but it's been four years, Lin. You both need to talk”. She shook her head. “I... I can't Kya. I don't know what to say or what to do”. The waitress was back with their orders and they thanked her. Lin had lost her appetite. Kya saw that and said “Just tell him the truth. Tell him that you are sorry and he'll say that too”. Lin clenched her hand into fists. “Tell him the truth? What truth? The fact that he was the result of a one night stand but he is everything to me just as you are? The fact that I love him so much that I was devastated when he was sent to prison? The fact that I know that even if it was for a good reason, he shouldn't have done what he did? Tell me Kya, what truth!”. She took a ragged breath, noticing the eyes of the few people in the diner were on her. She stood up abruptly and said to her wife “I'm not hungry. See you tonight”. She went out of the diner, wiping her eyes when she felt that tears were starting to fall.

Futo saw the hut after what felt like hours. The road was bumpy and although the jeep never had a problem, his body was playing another music. He parked the vehicle a few feet away and went out of it. Taking a good look at his surroundings, his aunt's words were true: his grandmother really lived under the biggest tree of the entire forest. He went at the door and knocked. He waited a few seconds and hearing no reply, he was going to knock again when the door opened suddenly and he was hit by something in his stomach. He fell on his back and looking up, he saw his grandmother was pinning him down with a cane. She said “What are you doing here, Futo?”, her white, blind eyes 'looking' at him. “Hi gran-gran. I need...”. She didn't let him finish. “I was kidding. I know why you're here. Suyin called to tell me that you were coming and before you say anything else, my answer is no”. She lifted the tip of the cane from his stomach and went back inside the hut, slamming the door. “Well... shit”. That's all that Futo had to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done. Hope you liked it and as always let me know what you think. See you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> So, here we go, let me know what you think. See you next time.
> 
> P.S. The last name of Korra, Kuuk, comes from Inuit, it means river. Bolin and Mako's, Daikasai, is the union of the terms earth and fire in Japanese. Tenzin's, Hava, is from the term air in Nepalese


End file.
